


Soutori Week

by celestialcupid



Category: Free!
Genre: Body Worship, Domestic, First Times, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Omegaverse, Size Difference, Threesome, boyfriend shirt, soutori week, teacher/student au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialcupid/pseuds/celestialcupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1: Boyfriend Shirt<br/>Day 2: Omegaverse<br/>Day 3: Size Difference<br/>Day 4: Teacher/Student AU<br/>Day 5: Jealousy<br/>Day 6: Soutori + 1<br/>Day 7: Domestic<br/>Soutori day: Body worship</p>
<p>Basically I'm going to be writing a lot of smut for this week. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Boyfriend Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Soutori week and I am so pumped!!!!

It all started with an accident. Swim practice had just ended and the team was rushing to change and get back to their rooms. In his rush, Nitori accidentally grabbed a shirt that was much too large for him and shoved it in his bag. In the moment and even after getting back to his room, Nitori didn’t think much of it. It was a shirt he’d never seen before, but it was clean, so he slipped it over his head and found that he liked the way it didn’t end until the middle of his thighs. That’s how Sousuke’s shirt became his regular pajama shirt. 

Sousuke didn’t notice that his shirt was missing until a few days later, after he finished some extra training. He was looking through his locker for the clean shirt that he knew he kept in there when he realized it wasn’t there. Sousuke didn’t think much of it, he probably just wore it and forgot to wash it and bring it back. It wasn’t until a few weeks later when Nitori appeared at Sousuke’s door wearing his missing shirt that he finally put the pieces together. 

“Nitori?” Sousuke questioned, looking his small teammate up and down.

“Yamazaki, would it be alright if I stayed here tonight?” Nitori asked, looking up through his eyelashes.

Sousuke’s brows furrowed. “I guess not. Rin isn’t here though, said something about meeting up with Iwatobi guys. Is something wrong?” he ushered Nitori in, still confused about why the younger boy was wearing his shirt.

“N-nothing really. Momo just keeps talking to his beetle and it’s weirding me out. Will Rin be gone all night? I don’t want to impose too terribly.” Nitori said as he slipped past his older teammate to sit at the desk.

“Yeah, he said he’d be back tomorrow. Hey, Nitori, is that my shirt?” Sousuke couldn’t help but ask.

Nitori looked down at the shirt he was wearing and pulled it from his small figure slightly, as if trying to get a better look at it. “Ah! Yeah, I think so. Awhile ago I just found it in my bag and, well,” Nitori blushed. “I just liked the way it felt so I didn’t try to find the real owner. I’m sorry, I can give it back to you after I wash it, if you want?” he offered, but his tone made it clear that he definitely didn’t want to give it up.

Sousuke had to admit it, the little gray-haired boy looked adorable in his shirt. He supposed that if it was Nitori, he wouldn’t mind giving up a shirt. It was basic cotton anyways, nothing fancy. If Nitori was so attached to it, who was he to deny him. Though, there was one thing that Sousuke was curious about.

“You can keep it, but I do have a question.”

Nitori practically glowed. “Of course!”

Sousuke leaned forward slightly so that he was hovering over the smaller boy. “Are you even wearing bottoms under that shirt? It’s practically a dress on you.” Sousuke always found Nitori interesting, but now, seeing him in his shirt, made Sousuke interested in a whole different way.

Nitori squeaked and blushed, avoiding eye contact. “Of course, I’m wearing underwear!” the younger boy turned an even brighter shade of red and squirmed as if he were uncomfortable. “U-uhm, you’re a little c-close.” he stuttered.

“Would you like me to move?” Sousuke whispered.

Nitori hesitated before shaking his head as he slowly reached up to wrap his arms around Sousuke’s shoulders. “I think I would like you closer.” he whispered. 

From this angle, Sousuke could see that Nitori’s blush had traveled down his neck to his chest. Sousuke chuckled as he pulled Nitori into his arms, forcing the small boy to wrap his legs around Sousuke’s hips. “Is this close enough?” Sousuke asked, breathing into Nitori’s ear.

Nitori gasped, arching his back into Sousuke slightly. “M-maybe.” he murmured into Sousuke’s shoulder. 

Secretly, Nitori had known that Rin would be out and really Momo wasn’t talking to his beetle any more than usual. Nitori was just looking for an excuse to be this close to Sousuke. There was no way that Nitori could’ve known that the large shirt belonged to Sousuke, but he had hoped that it did. When he slept in it, he liked to pretend that Sousuke’s arms were wrapped around him, but he had never expected this. Sousuke’s hands were holding him up by his butt and he nearly melted when Sousuke began to knead the delicate flesh there.

“Hmm, could it be that you came here hoping to seduce me?” Sousuke asked, grinning.

“N-no! You’re the one doing weird things.” Nitori mumbled, trying to calm his racing heart at the thought of Sousuke touching him.

“Really? Oh, then I should really stop.” he replied, moving his hands to the underside of Nitori’s thighs. “I’m sorry for doing something you didn’t want.” Sousuke was grinning again as he slowly made his way to sit on the bed. 

Nitori whined at the loss of the stimulation and rested his forehead on Sousuke’s chest, refusing to look up at him. “I want it.” Nitori whispered, almost too low to hear.

“What was that?” Sousuke asked. He knew it was mean to tease the younger boy, but watching him blush was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

“I want it.” he said, louder this time.

“Want what? If you don’t tell me clearly, I won’t know what to do.” Sousuke whispered into Nitori’s ear.

“I want you to touch me!” Nitori sobbed and jerked his hips into Sousuke abdomen as if to prove his point. 

“Good boy. Such a good boy for me.” Sousuke murmured, pushing his hands under Nitori’s shirt. 

When Sousuke came in contact with Nitori’s nipples, the younger boy moaned loudly and arched into the touch. “More.” Nitori pleaded, grabbing one of Sousuke’s hands and guiding it to his growing erection.

Sousuke hummed in response and gently started stroking Nitori through his underwear. He then began to trail kisses up and down Nitori’s neck, leaving little wet marks. Sousuke loved the way Nitori’s body bowed into his as if trying to make sure every inch of them was touching. Sousuke loved the feel of Nitori’s body. Shit, Sousuke loved everything about his younger teammate. He captured Nitori’s lips with his own and kissed him until the younger boy was desperately trying to pull away for air.

“Sousuke.” One word. Nitori only had to breath out that one word for Sousuke to begin ravaging him. 

Nitori couldn’t keep up with all the amazing ways that Sousuke was touching him. Him hands were pulling down his underwear while also twisting his nipples. Sousuke was biting into his neck while also kissing him and licking his nipples. No, Nitori couldn’t keep up, but he wouldn’t ask him to stop for anything. Nitori wrapped his hands in Sousuke’s hair as he felt his orgasm slowly approaching. He thrusted into Sousuke’s hand and moaned, throwing his head back.

“I’m c-close. S-sousuke, I’m cumming!” Nitori cried as he finally released into Sousuke’s hand. He panted heavily and shook slightly as he came down from his orgasm. Sousuke gently folded Nitori into his arms as he reached for a tissue to wipe off his hand. “What about you?” Nitori asked reaching in between them to feel Sousuke’s erection.

“Maybe later.” Sousuke smiled. “Right now, you should just rest.”

Nitori hummed gratefully, leaning into Sousuke’s warm embrace as he felt himself slowly falling asleep. 

“I hope you know you’re mine now.” Sousuke said, gripping onto the smaller boy.

Nitori shivered at the thought of being Sousuke’s. “Yes.” he moaned quietly into Sousuke’s chest. “Oh god, yes.”

 

 

 


	2. Day 2: Omegaverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I meant for this to be nsfw, but it ended up just being really short and fluffy. Oops.

Nitori’s belly was a swollen mass and he had never felt more unattractive. The little omega was roughly seven months pregnant and the more his body changed, the more he found himself hating his appearance. Sousuke, of course, was a doting alpha, refusing to leave Nitori’s side, even when he had to use the restroom. 

_“What if you can’t get off the toilet?”_ Sousuke argued when Nitori told him he could pee by himself.

Now, he was standing in front of the mirror, inspecting his swelling belly. He practically had to force Sousuke out so that he could have a moment alone. The omega knew it was ridiculous to feel self-conscious when such an amazing thing was growing inside of him, but with his hormones so out of control, he couldn’t help it. He turned to the side and pressed slightly on the exposed skin of his stomach. Before he got pregnant, Nitori was so tiny and he couldn’t help the tears that began to rush down his face. 

“Ai, are you alright?” Sousuke asked from the other side of the door. 

Nitori flinched and pulled his shirt over his pregnant belly. That sight only made him cry more because usually this shirt was like a dress on him, but now the shirt stretched far too much over his stomach. 

“I-I’m fine.” Nitori sniffled, not quiet ready to face Sousuke. 

“No you aren’t, I can tell that you’re crying. Ai, please let me in.” the door handle jiggled slightly and Nitori let out a sob.

“No!” he cried harder. “I’m disgusting!” the small omega knew he was being unreasonable, but he absolutely couldn’t let Sousuke see him this way.

Rationally speaking, Nitori knew that Sousuke was the only one to see all of him. Lately Sousuke has even been bathing him, but that didn’t change the fact that Nitori felt disgusting.

“Ai,” Sousuke whispered. “You could never be disgusting. You’re beautiful and what’s growing inside you is beautiful.”

Nitori sniffled and slowly opened the door to reveal the worried alpha. Immediately he was gently engulfed by strong arms. “S-sousuke?” he questioned, patting the larger male slightly on the back.

“Don’t ever call yourself disgusting. You could never be anything even close to disgusting.” Sousuke murmurs against the omegas head.  

“B-but I’m so fat! And I’m not small anymore! What if I never go back to normal?” Nitori sobs into Sousuke’s broad chest.

“Shh,” the alpha’s strong need to protect burned within Sousuke and before he could even think about his actions, he was swooping Nitori into his arms to carry him to bed.

Nitori squeaked, but didn’t say anything else. He decided he would let his mate take care of him, even if he felt gross, he knew Sousuke would always take good care of him. Sousuke carefully set his pregnant omega on the bed. So, so carefully as if he were afraid that Nitori could break at any moment. The alpha cupped Nitori’s face in his hands and gently kissed him.

“So beautiful.” Sousuke continued to whisper against Nitori’s skin as he worked his way down the omega’s torso. 

Nitori whimpered and trying to squirm away, but Sousuke’s hands kept him in place.

“My beautiful, amazing, precious, Ai.” he continued to whisper as he reached the large belly that was holding his child. There was a small kick from inside, but Sousuke only smoothed his hands over the swollen stomach.

Nitori began to cry again. “What if they don’t like me?” he sobbed, clutching Sousuke’s hands.

“They will. How could they not when you have been doing such a great job of keeping them safe?” he soothed his little omega.

“I love you.” Nitori breathed out.

“I love you, too. Always,” Sousuke responded, “I will always protect you.”

 


	3. Day 3: Size Difference

It was getting late, but Nitori still continued to pour all of his attention into his homework. Momo was off doing something that Nitori didn’t remember, but he was grateful his loud teammate was gone for the night so that he could get some well-needed studying done. 

He was almost finished with the last page of math problems when a sudden banging sounded at his door. If it was Momo, he would’ve just barged in. Nitori stayed quiet and waited for the pounding to identify itself. 

“Oi! Rin! Lemme in!”

Nitori squeaked as he heard who was in front of his door. He jumped up and flew to the door and cracked it slightly. “Yamazaki-senpai?” Nitori asked, tentatively.

“Eh?” Sousuke looked down at the small underclassmen. “You’re not Rin.”

Nitori fidgeted, uncomfortable. “W-well this is my room…”

Sousuke shrugged and pushed forward. Nitori caught a whiff of something acrid coming off of his senpai.

“I got a little turned around.” Sousuke slurred, plopping down on his underclassman's bed.

“A-ah, Yamazaki-senpai, are you drunk?” Nitori asked as he glanced back at his door. He considered trying to get Rin, that was obviously who Sousuke was looking for, anyways.

The dark-haired boy grinned. “Yeah, maybe. Don’t tell Rin though, he’d just get mad.” Truth be told, Sousuke was already starting to lose his buzz, but he didn’t want to leave Nitori’s room just yet.

“B-but you need to go back to your own room!” Nitori was becoming flustered. He never really knew how to handle drunk people and his very large senpai was not an exception.

“Why?” Sousuke asked as he waved a hand for his underclassman to come closer. “We don’t have class tomorrow anyways.”

“That’s no excuse.” Nitori attempted to stand firm, but when his senpai continued to look at him expectantly, he caved and walked slowly towards the older male.

Sousuke smiled cheekily up at Nitori as the younger boy moved to stand in front of him. He was so small, Sousuke noted. He never really paying attention to his size except when Nitori came to him for help with swimming or weightlifting. In fact, before Nitori asked for help the upperclassman didn’t pay attention to him at all. He felt a little guilty about not giving the boy the proper attention he deserved, but he could fix that now. Sousuke wrapped his right arm around the smaller boy, grabbing his pert little ass, effectively drawing him closer.

“Eep! Y-yamazaki-senpai! What are you doing?” Nitori’s voice was raised an octave by the sudden touch. 

“What does it look like?” Sousuke’s voice dipped down dangerously and Nitori’s shiver of excitement did not escape him.

Sousuke continued to kneed the delicate flesh just barely covered by Nitori’s scandalously short shorts. The smaller boy let out quiet moans because the firm touch and gripped his senpai’s shirt.

“Y-yamazaki-senpai.” Nitori moaned, looking up through his lashes. Sousuke’s hand stilled as he gazed at Nitori’s flushed face. Nitori bit his lip and pushed his ass back into the older males stilled hand. “P-please touch me more.” he whispered.

Sousuke grinned at the blushing boy in front of him. “Well, who can resist something like that?” he asked as he pulled Nitori down onto the bed.

“Wah!” Nitori yelped as Sousuke hovered over him.

Sousuke lifted Nitori’s shirt over his head and admired the small pale body beneath him. Gently, Sousuke began to drag his finger tips down the younger boys chest only stopping to tweak one pink nipple and lean down to suck hard on the other one. 

Nitori moved his hands to run his fingers through Sousuke’s soft hair as he moaned loudly. Sousuke grinned at his reaction and continued to lick a bite lightly around the boys nipples. Satisfied that he’d heard all the noises Nitori could make from his nipples, Sousuke began to kiss his way down to Nitori’s shorts.

“Pff” Nitori gigged. “Yamazaki-senpai! That tickles!” he giggled more, covering his blushing face with both hands. 

“Ai, we’re doing this, I think it’s okay to call me by my name.” Sousuke said, smiling up at the giggling boy as he kissed his hipbone again.

Nitori gasped as his face turned a deep shade of red. “S-sousuke… senpai?” 

“Don’t call me senpai right now, Ai.” he said, chuckling as he began to remove Nitori’s shorts and underwear. 

“O-okay… Sousuke—” Nitori was interrupted by a loud moan as the older male suddenly started licking up his shaft.

Sousuke hummed in approval, slowly sucking the rest of Nitori’s cock into his mouth. Honestly, Sousuke couldn’t believe what he was doing, sucking off his younger teammate as if it were the easiest thing in the world, but the growing discomfort in his groin couldn’t be ignored any longer. 

Above him, Nitori was moaning uncontrollably, gripping onto the sheets for dear life. Sousuke stopped and lifted himself up so that he was eye-level with Nitori again. The younger boy was trembling slightly and was blushing so deeply the tips of his ears were red. Sousuke lifted two fingers to the boys mouth.

“Suck.” Sousuke whispered into Nitori’s ear. 

Nitori moaned and grabbed onto his senpai’s hand with both of his and greedily slurped at the digits in front of him. Sousuke kissed up Nitori’s neck, loving the feel of the creamy flesh beneath his lips. Nitori continued to moan and hum around the fingers in his mouth and wondered what it would be like to have Sousuke inside him. The smaller boy whined with the thought and uselessly lifted his hips in an effort to find some friction for his neglected cock. Sousuke removed his fingers from Nitori’s soft lips and he silently promised himself that he would find out what it felt like to have those lips wrapped around his dick.

Sousuke trailed his fingers down to Nitori’s waiting entrance. He was able to slip in one finger with almost no resistance. Sousuke looked at Nitori and raised an eyebrow. 

“Ai, do you use this to masturbate?” he whispered, curling his finger for emphasis. 

Nitori let out a broken moan. “Y-yes.” he panted, hiding his face behind his hands.

Sousuke grinned and added a second finger. He easily pumped the digits, curling them up, searching for Nitori’s prostate. Nitori moaned, unabashed and Sousuke was nearly at his limit when a small hand began to palm him through his jeans. Sousuke groaned and added a third finger. Nitori’s mouth stretched wide, letting out a high pitched moan as Sousuke’s fingers brushed

against his prostate. Sousuke roughly kissed the small boy under him, unable to hold back. Nitori easily melted into the kiss and moaned into Sousuke’s and the older male continued to hit his prostate. Sousuke scissored his fingers inside Nitori to make sure he was ready. 

“I’m going to put it in, Ai.” Sousuke mumbled against Nitori’s lips as he pulled out his dick.

Nitori nodded and pushed his ass out more, rubbing his entrance against the tip of Sousuke’s cock. Sousuke groaned as he slowly entered Nitori’s soft hole. Nitori struggled to accept the entirety of his senpai’s cock. The older saw Nitori’s pain and began to pump his neglected cock as he entered Nitori completely.

The younger boy panted beneath Sousuke as he adjusted. When he was ready, Nitori pushed against Sousuke to signify that he was ready. Sousuke began to move, trying to remember where Nitori felt it most and aimed for that spot. When Sousuke connected with Nitori’s sweet spot, the younger let out a high pitched moan and circled his arms around his senpai. Nitori dug his blunt nails into Sousuke’s shoulder blades as he felt his climax approaching. 

“S-sousuke! I’m gonna come!” Nitori yelled, arching his back. 

“Then come.” Sousuke grunted, picking up the pace and continuing to jerk Nitori off faster. 

“Ah, Sousuke~!” Nitori chanted, thrusting up his hips into Sousuke’s hand.

Nitori came hard, making his entire body tremble as he continued to thrust upwards. Sousuke let go of Nitori’s dick and grabbed onto his hips and roughly pounded his pulsing hole, searching for his own release. 

“Ai.” Sousuke groaned as he came inside Nitori’s ass.

Sousuke collapsed beside the still panting Nitori and wrapped his arms around him. Nitori automatically curled against Sousuke’s chest and giggled when he noticed his senpai was still fully clothed. 

“Sousuke~ You forgot to take off your clothes~” Nitori laughed.

“Hm?” Sousuke looked down at himself. “I guess I did.” he sat up to shrug off his shirt. 

As soon as it was off Nitori grabbed it from Sousuke and proceeded to slip the oversized shirt on. It was so big it almost slipped off his shoulder.

“Careful,” Sousuke whispered, leaning in close. “You do that and I don’t think I’ll be able to take my hands off of you.” he rubbed his hands against Nitori’s bare thighs for emphasis.

“Maybe that’s what I want.” Nitori giggled back. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm taking forever to finish this. But I will finish it eventually!! Also this might not exactly fit the prompt but I just rolled with it


End file.
